lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Aardvark Dens
The Aardvark Dens also known ('''Muhangus' Burrow) '''are a location in the Pride Lands. Appearance The dens have a small, circular entrance leading inside, with a large amount of grass and a few scattered rocks surrounding the exterior. Towards the inside of Muhanga and Muhangus's den are fruits which they have gathered. A large rock provides shade from the outside. History The Kupatana Celebration After rehearsing a song for the upcoming Kupatana Celebration, Muhanga and Muhangus return to their den, where they are infuriated to discover the presence of Reirei's pack. The strongest member of the Lion Guard is quick to assure them that he and Bunga will deal with the invasion. After being questioned by Bunga, Beshte proposes the only solution, and the two call for Kion. When Kion, Fuli, and Ono arrive to settle the situation, Kion calls for Dogo, whom the Guard had already met, and is approached by Reirei, who introduces herself and her mate as Dogo's parents, a statement met by Kion recalling that Dogo said he had no family, but Dogo explains to Kion that he'd actually said he was alone. Reirei adds that at the time, he had been. She assures Kion that it was all a misunderstanding, and he allows them to stay. Too Many Termites Believing hyenas to have invaded their den, Muhanga and Muhangus call upon Kion and the Guard to get rid of them. When at the dens, Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the invading creatures away. A few days later, the Lion Guard notice an increase in the number of termites in the Pride Lands. When they eventually talk to Simba about the situation, he reveals that the aardwolves normally eat the termites. When asked for their whereabouts, he states that they like to hang around aardvark dens, leading Kion to realize that there were no hyenas in the aardvark dens that night; they were the aardwolves. Ono and the Egg Whilst searching for Kulinda, the Guard rescues a group of hares that had taken shelter in the dens from a mudslide. The Underground Adventure While Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri are enjoying their time at the hot Mud Pots Shupavu and Nja no are watching them from a distance. They go tell Scar the news and Scar asks Njano to get him Vulture so he can Kion and his companions a 'gift of fire.' When the fire starts Kion, Kiara and Bunga try to put it out but can't. They decide to go in the Aardvark Dens in order to escape. Beshte and the Beast After a gorilla named Shujaa helped battle the Army of Scar the guard notices that there was a mess. Muhungus complained that there was a rock blocking the entera nce to his den. Shujaa lifts the rock up and throws it on to a termite mound. Kion suggets that the Lion Guard will do the clean up. Inhabitants *Aardvarks *Muhangus *Muhangus' Armory *Muhanga *Young Aardvark Visitors *Kion *Beshte *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Reirei's Pack *Reirei *Goigoi *Dogo *Dogo's Siblings *Mjomba's Pack *Ogopa *Haya *Mjomba *Mpishi *Kulinda *Masikio's Drove *Red Rock Hares *Masikio *Kiara *Zuri *Tiifu *Thurston *Kuchimba *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Oryxes *Shujaa Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Homes